Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signaling method for a service transmitted by Non-Real-Time (hereinafter abbreviated NRT). The detailed information on the service through a terrestrial broadcast network and an operation of an NRT receiver for receiving to process the corresponding information and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver and a method of receiving a broadcast signal including an NRT service.
Discussion of the Related Art
A Non-Real-Time (NRT) service is one of the most powerful applications that will be utilized for future Digital Television (DTV) services. The NRT is accompanied by a non-real-time transmission (not real-time streaming), storage, and viewing operations. The NRT transmits a content of a file type on a surplus bandwidth via a broadcast medium such as terrestrial and the like. And, it is expected that the NRT will be implemented in various kinds of service functions including push VOD, targeted advertising and the like.